La Casa de Venus
by LizzHatter
Summary: OS. Percy Jackson tiene un trabajo algo peculiar y Annabeth está a punto de convertirse en su cliente preferida.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo pequeñas historias en fanfiction.

* * *

Annabeth rodó sobre sí misma de nuevo. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche; las 2:16 de la madrugada. No había logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su amiga Rachel cuando salieron a cenar esa noche.

"_Esto es totalmente injusto,_" pensó. "_Estoy segura de que Rachel está tranquilamente dormida en su linda y verde cama con su apuesto y considerado novio mientras que yo sigo aquí: sin poder dormir como una estúpida_"

Pero aunque Annabeth trataba de culpar a su amiga por no poder dormir, sabía que Rachel tenía razón en lo que le había dicho.

"Annabeth," resonó en su cabeza la voz de Rachel. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo no estás con nadie? Y no me refiero a estar de «hola, tomémonos de manos y démonos besos en la mejilla como si en serio nos importara el otro»" señaló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, antes de que Annabeth pudiera reclamar que había salido con un par de chicos. "Me refiero a sexo. Ni siquiera tiene que ser con alguien que conozcas o con alguien que hayas salido. No tienes que haber hecho el amor con nadie. Sólo sexo. ¿Hace cuánto que no _estás_ con alguien, Annabeth?"

Rachel la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hacía mucho que no había nada de _eso_ en su vida. Para empezar, Annabeth, a sus 25 años de edad, era una mujer exitosa en todos los aspectos. En todos menos en ese. La única relación de larga duración que había tenido alguna vez, había terminado hacía unos 5 años. _Luke_; suspiró mientras su nombre se volvía a colar en su mente. Luke Castellan, aquel muchacho que alguna vez había significado todo para ella. Aquel que se había adueñado de su corazón de tal forma que, cuando la relación llegó a su fin, Annabeth pensó que nunca podría recuperarse. Pensó que viviría con ese hoyo en el pecho por el resto de su vida. Luke fue el primer hombre con el que estuvo de _esa_ manera y, hasta ahora, seguía siendo el único.

"Hay sitios, ¿sabías?" Comentó la voz de Rachel en su mente. "Sitios donde podrías, err, _alquilar_ a alguien. Sólo por una noche."

Annabeth había estado horrorizada cuando su amiga le sugirió la idea. Claro que sabía de la existencia de esos lugares, pero nunca había pasado por su mente acudir a uno.

Sin embargo, esa madrugada, a las 2:27 de la mañana, la idea no parecía tan descabellada.

"_No,"_ se reprendió a sí misma. "_No puedes hacer eso. ¿Dónde queda la moral y los buenos valores?"_

_"Al diablo la moral y los buenos valores,"_ pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar el teléfono y el directorio telefónico.

No tardó mucho en encontrar números de contacto para _esos_ sitios. ¿Seguían siendo prostíbulos cuando los bienes en alquiler eran hombres y no mujeres? Annabeth sencillamente no lo sabía.

Se llenó de coraje e hizo la primera llamada. El teléfono repicó un par de veces y luego la llamada se cayó. No hubo respuesta.

"_Dios, Annabeth, ¿en serio estás tan desesperada? ¿Qué son 5 años sin sexo? Absolutamente nada,"_ se dijo a sí misma pero sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que era una mujer, que quizás fuese una adicta al trabajo y una perfeccionista incorregible. Sabía que quizás nunca tenía tiempo para muchas cosas y que sus intentos de relaciones siempre habían fracasado por ello. Pero también sabía que era una mujer y, le gustara o no, tenía necesidades.

Marcó el siguiente número.

Contestaron luego de un par de repiques.

"Buenas noches, gracias por llamar a La Casa de Venus. Mi nombre es Emily. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Era una mujer. Annabeth se preguntó si ella manejaría el lugar.

Annabeth estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono, pero respiró profundo y respondió, "buenas noches. Mi nombre es Annabeth y no estoy segura de cómo funciona esto," fue lo que dijo, causando un par de risillas al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, Annabeth. ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?"

"Umjú," más risillas.

"Una novata. Me encantan esas. Muy bien, te explicaré cómo funciona nuestro sistema. Es más o menos como pedir comida rápida. Yo te pregunto qué deseas y tú me dices tus preferencias; altura, peso, color de piel, color de ojos, color de cabello, nacionalidad, _tamaño_," pronunció eso último con énfasis, como si fuese algo muy importante. Annabeth se sonrojó al darse cuenta a qué se refería y les agradeció a los dioses que Emily no pudiera verla. "Lo que quieras. Yo tomo nota y busco en nuestro sistema a alguien con esas características. Te doy su nombre y te pido tu dirección. Lo próximo que pasa es que llega tocando a la puerta de tu casa, después de que lo dejes entrar eres tú la que decide qué sucederá de ahí en adelante," sonaba un deje pícaro en su voz. Parecía estar disfrutando explicarme el procedimiento.

Emily lo había hecho sonar tan sencillo. Todo sonaba _tan_ simple. Pero Annabeth sabía que no lo era y estuvo tentada a colgar de nuevo.

"¿Annabeth?" Escuchó a Emily a través de la línea, "¿sigues allí, cariño?"

"S-sí," tartamudeó. "Lo siento, es sólo que estoy realmente nerviosa. Nunca había siquiera pensado que estaría alguna vez haciendo ésta llamada."

"Ah, entiendo. Yo nunca había pensado que sería alguna vez dueña de un sitio como éste," "_¡ajá, sí es la dueña!_" pensó Annabeth y se cacheteó a sí misma mentalmente por celebrar eso en un momento como éste. "Pero es cierto que a veces las mujeres tenemos necesidades y no logramos satisfacerlas. No pienses en esto como un _prostíbulo_," pronunció la palabra como si fuese ácido en su boca, "piensa en esto como una ayuda."

Annabeth sopesó las palabras de Emily un momento y luego suspiró.

"Tienes razón, Emily. Pero aún no sé qué hacer," tanto Annabeth como Emily soltaron una risita.  
"Está bien. Déjame sorprenderte, ¿te parece? Dame tu dirección y te enviaré a alguien."

Eso no sonaba tan mal. Annabeth, entonces, le dio su dirección a Emily y Emily le dio el nombre de aquel que iría esa noche.

"Puedes tenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras," Emily rió.

"¿Y la forma de pago?" Susurró Annabeth sintiéndose avergonzada. Emily soltó una carcajada. Su risa era dulce y contagiosa. Annabeth sonrió. "Tranquila, cariño. Va por la casa. Considéralo un regalo de novata," Annabeth podía sentir la sonrisa de Emily a través del teléfono y ella misma no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía como una idiota.

"Gracias, Emily."

"No hay de qué, cariño. Que pases una _deliciosa_ noche," dijo antes de cortar la comunicación. Annabeth estaba roja cual tomate.

* * *

Era un poco más de las 3:00 de la mañana cuando el timbre de su casa sonó y Annabeth salió corriendo nerviosamente a abrir la puerta. No estaba preparada para lo que había detrás.

Annabeth había pasado la última media hora tratando de imaginar cómo sería el que llegaría tocando a su puerta, pero sencillamente no se esperaba *esto*.

El hombre parado frente a ella era alto y apuesto. Delgado pero se notaba que tenía un cuerpo definido y tonificado incluso a través de la ropa. Cabello negro y brillante como la noche y unos ojos —¡oh, esos ojos!— verdes como el agua del mar. Sus labios eran completamente besables, en especial con esa sonrisa pícara que tenía en ese momento.

"Hola," _"oh, dioses, ¡su voz!"_ pensó Annabeth mientras se derretía internamente. "Me llamo Ron. Tú has de ser Annabeth," declaró mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
"S-sí, y-yo soy A-Annabeth; hola," _"¿de nuevo tartamudeando, Chase?_" se reprendió "_¿dos veces en una noche? ¿¡En serio?!_"

Ron observó divertido cómo Annabeth tenía una conversación consigo misma dentro de su cabeza. No obstante, se estaba impacientando pues aún no lo había invitado a pasar. Se aclaró la garganta y sólo entonces Annabeth se dio cuenta de que aún estaban cada uno a un lado de la puerta.

"Err, lo siento. Pasa adelante, Ron," y así lo hizo. Annabeth cerró la puerta detrás de sí mientras observaba como de pronto la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento parecía iluminarse con la presencia de Ron. "¿Quisieras algo de tomar?" Preguntó mientras se aproximaba a la cocina. "Tengo agua y," se interrumpió a sí misma al abrir la puerta del refrigerador. "Y agua, y agua," lo miró avergonzada. "Lo siento, no suelo tener muchas visitas. Y tampoco soy una persona que tome muchas cosas más aparte de agua," se excusó.

"Tomas vino," comentó Ron mientras se acercaba al pequeño mini bar de su casa y tomaba una de las botellas sin abrir. Annabeth no era una ávida bebedora de alcohol, pero una copa de vino de cuando en cuando no le venía mal, en especial para celebrar la aprobación de alguno de sus proyectos, o para lamentar el rechazo de algunos otros. Ron examinó la botella seriamente por un momento y luego le sonrió abiertamente a Annabeth. Una sonrisa que le robó el aliento. "Éste es bueno, 1986. Se dice que las cosechas de éste año son especiales, ¿sabías?" Annabeth negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Ron sonriera más ampliamente. "Las malas lenguas dicen que todos los vinos de éste año tienen un factor afrodisiaco no visto en ninguna otra bebida jamás," declaró mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Annabeth. Ron bien podía estarle mintiendo acerca de la cosecha del '86, pero por primera vez en su vida no quería que nada fuese más cierto que eso.

"¿Necesitas un saca corcho?" Preguntó Annabeth tímidamente mientras estaba a medio camino entre él y la cocina. Todo lo que quería hacer realmente era lanzársele encima a ese dios griego que tenía en frente y pasar el resto de la noche teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida. Sin embargo, se limitó a observar como Ron asentía con la cabeza. Entonces, volvió a la cocina en busca del saca corcho.

"Trae también un par de copas, por favor," le escuchó decir desde la sala.

Annabeth tomó el saca corcho de una de las gavetas y se aproximó a Ron de nuevo. "Las copas están en los estantes de adentro," Ron le dirigió una mirada divertida. "¿Qué? Es más sencillo tener todo aquí que estar haciendo viajes ida y vuelta de la cocina," se defendió.

"Y sin embargo tienes el saca corcho en la cocina, chica lista," señaló Ron con una sonrisa. Annabeth se sonrojó al ver lo ridícula que resultaba su lógica en ese momento. Se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente mientras que Ron abría la botella y vertía un poco de vino en dos copas que había tomado de dentro del mini bar. Le ofreció una a Annabeth y luego levantó la suya para un brindis. "Por una noche sin precedentes," declaró con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

"Salud," acordó Annabeth mientras chocaba su copa con la de Ron y después tomaba un sorbo.

Luego de su brindis, Ron tomó a Annabeth de la mano y la guió al sofá que se encontraba en el medio de la sala. Ambos tomaron asiento y, por lo que pareció un momento interminable, no hicieron más que mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Luego, Ron habló "¿y bien, cuales son los planes para el resto de la noche, Annabeth?" Preguntó con esa pícara sonrisa suya que ya lograba derretir a Annabeth.

"No estoy muy segura," susurró Annabeth y notó que su respuesta dejó a Ron fuera de lugar por un segundo, pero no tardó mucho en recuperar la compostura y volver a poner su sonrisa pícara, sólo que ésta vez era un poco menos picara y un poco más dulce.

"Annabeth, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que vayas a molestarte o me llames un pervertido?" Inquirió aun sonriendo. Annabeth dudó un poco antes de contestar, pero al final accedió. "¿Eres virgen?" Ron vio como el rostro de Annabeth pasaba entonces por todas las tonalidades de rojos y rosas existentes. De verdad esperaba que no se le notara, pero estaba disfrutando ver cuán avergonzada estaba Annabeth. La hacía lucir hermosa, incluso más de lo que ya él había notado que era. Ron sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y urgió a Annabeth con su mirada, aun esperando una respuesta. Annabeth suspiró.

"No, no soy virgen. Pero hace algo de tiempo que no estoy con un hombre," admitió.

"Ah, entonces has estado con mujeres," comentó de la manera más casual esperando una explosión de palabras por parte de Annabeth. Y acertó, pero lo que no esperaba era que vinieran acompañadas de golpes. ¡Annabeth sí que sabía defenderse! Ron empezó a quejarse pues en serio los golpes le estaban doliendo y entonces Annabeth se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sólo he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida. Y eso fue hace 5 años."

Ron estaba sorprendido. ¿Una mujer tan hermosa como Annabeth que sólo había estado con un hombre en toda su vida y que su última vez hubiese sido hacía _cinco años_? No sabía cómo eso podía ser posible.

"¿Por qué?" Susurró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Supongo que nadie más me ha visto como _algo más_ otra vez," "_o quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que espanto a cualquier novio potencial, pero oh bueno, él no tiene por qué saber eso,"_ pensó ella.

"Pues a mí me parece que eso debería terminar, ¿a ti no?" Dijo mientras se acercaba de forma seductora a Annabeth, pero ella se levantó nerviosa, dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué mejor no seguimos hablando un poco?" Sugirió con una risita nerviosa. No podía dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento que ella quisiera, ese chico— no. No ese _chico_, sino ese _hombre_, podía levantarse de su sitio en el sofá y llevarla hasta la cama para hacerle el amor hasta que el sol saliera y se volviera a ocultar.

_"No,"_ se reprendió a sí misma. "_No harían el amor. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Puedes apostar a que Ron no es siquiera su verdadero nombre,"_ su yo interna tenía razón pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Ron encima del suyo sin nada más entre ellos. Y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

"Muy bien," contestó él, no muy seguro, mientras que se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá, casi invitando a Annabeth a sentarse a su lado. "¿De qué quieres hablar, Annabeth?"

"Hablemos..., de ti. ¿Haces esto a menudo?" Observó justo a tiempo como Ron arqueaba una ceja y tuvo ganas de cavar un hoyo en la tierra para desaparecer en ese mismo instante. "Me refería a esto. Esto de hablar con tus clientes antes de, err, cualquier otra cosa," inquirió Annabeth casualmente, tratando de cubrir su anterior metida de pata. Ron no pareció darse cuenta.

Ron se tomó su tiempo en responder. Annabeth estaba segura de que no le había oído, y cuando estaba abriendo la boca para pronunciar su nombre nuevamente, él habló. "Estaba intentando recordar alguna otra cliente que alguna vez me hubiese pedido hablar," se ve bastante pensativo, sin embargo luego esboza su sonrisa pícara de nuevo. "Normalmente todas quieren poner manos a la obra de inmediato."

Annabeth, entonces, ignora su sonrisa y pregunta realmente interesada, "¿y eso es todo? ¿Nada de una pequeña charla para conocerse mejor? _¿Nada?"_

"No, nada," contesta Ron mientras su sonrisa se desvanece. "Pero no es culpa de nadie, sino del tiempo. Muchas veces son padres llegando a casa antes de lo previsto, mujeres en fase de negación de algún hecho, esposos que llegan más temprano ese día de trab—"

"Espera un segundo," lo interrumpió Annabeth. "¿_esposos_? ¿Has estado con mujeres _casadas_?" Preguntó Annabeth sorprendida, él se encogió de hombros.

"Sería un impacto para ti saber que la mayoría de nuestras clientes son mujeres casadas," comentó en un tono un tanto sombrío. "No es que esté orgulloso de ser la causa de la separación de un matrimonio,"

Annabeth lo observó fijamente mientras hablaba. Se le veía un poco triste diciendo todo eso. Buscó con la mirada la forma perfecta de sentarse en el sofá a su lado, pero sin tocarlo y al encontrarlo, se dejó caer en los cojines. Ron le sonrió un poco, pero era visible que su ánimo juguetón había desaparecido.

"Mis padres son divorciados," confesó Annabeth. "Mamá se fue cuando yo era muy pequeña. Papá dice que se enamoró de otro hombre y cuando él se enteró, ella simplemente se fue. Nunca supe de ella de nuevo."

Ron la miró sorprendido. Nunca otra cliente le había contado algo así. Las pocas veces que había hablado con alguna de ellas, era simplemente sobre qué debían hacer en las horas que él estuviera allí, o hechos aleatorios sobre algún personaje que crearan para el juego previo. Pero nada había sido nunca real. No como esto que Annabeth le estaba contando ahora.

Ron acercó la mano lentamente para no asustar a Annabeth y rozó las yemas de los dedos contra su mejilla. Ella contuvo el aliento y se tensó visiblemente, pero luego se relajó al sentir el tacto suave en su rostro. Ron le quitó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

"Mis padres también son divorciados," le dijo. Sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás. Que éste no era Ron, sino su verdadero yo hablando con ésta hermosa chica. Vio cómo Annabeth se sorprendía un poco al darse cuenta de ello y sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, no estoy seguro de que sea un divorcio per se. Mis padres nunca estuvieron casados, pero estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo. Luego llegué yo, y las cosas empezaron a verse bastante mal," dijo con una mueca. "Mi padre se fue cuando tenía 3. Tampoco lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces," finalizó observando a Annabeth con una mirada divertida. Le encantó ver como la rubia empezó a reír después de eso. Quién lo diría, se estaban riendo de su desgracia familiar y a él le encantaba. Le encantaba que Annabeth se riera. Sus ojos grises se iluminaban un poco más y su risa era sumamente dulce. Ella era hermosa y seguramente no lo sabía.

"Pues, supongo que tenemos algo en común, _Ron_," declaró, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, esperando que quizás, luego de esa confesión, él quisiera revelarle su verdadero nombre. Ron sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin dejar de sonreír levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Annabeth.

"Vamos a la cama," dijo con voz ronca. Ron no sabía de donde había salido eso. Pensaba decirle que le contara algo más de ella, disfrutaba escucharla hablar, lo hacía de una forma elocuente que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier orador. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada y verla allí, sonriente, con una mirada retadora en sus ojos, todo su cuerpo le ordenó que tenía que llevársela a la cama ahora mismo. La deseaba. Y, por como Annabeth le estaba mirando, él sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

"Está bien," respondió ella entre susurros.

Esto fue todo lo que Ron necesitó para levantarse del sofá y tomar a Annabeth en brazos. Se tambalearon hasta casi caer cuando lo hizo. ¡Rayos! Nunca había sido bueno con esto de cargar a una mujer hasta la cama y, sencillamente, éste _no_ era un buen momento para demostrarlo. Sin embargo a Annabeth no pareció importarle pues lo miró divertida y soltó una risita nerviosa. Ron la observó con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita?" Inquirió retándola.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente y sorprendida, Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que casi los hizo caer al piso de nuevo. Annabeth sonrió ampliamente. "Sería incapaz, señor," culminó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ron no podía seguir esperando y acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Un beso que, con todo y su necesidad, empezó siendo tierno y cauto. Pero que conforme sus bocas se iban amoldando, se fue convirtiendo en urgente y necesitado. Ron acercó la punta de su lengua a los labios entreabiertos de Annabeth para pedir acceso a su boca. Acceso que le fue concedido sin pensarlo, y de un momento a otro, se estaban besando, realmente besando.

"¿Dónde está el cuarto?" Preguntó él separando sus bocas por un momento pero dejando aún sus frentes tocándose. Annabeth se removió en sus brazos para señalarle a donde ir. "Hacia allá. La puerta de la derecha," anunció aun respirando pesadamente.

Sin soltarla, Ron se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con una ligera patada. El cuarto de Annabeth era blanco. Totalmente blanco y en orden. Sólo un par de plantillas negras con forma de edificaciones adornaban las paredes. Había un pequeño escritorio con un par de escuadras encima, y la cama —oh, la cama— era grande y se veía sumamente cómoda. Ron acomodó a Annabeth sobre ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Annabeth estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes donde parecía ver el alma del apuesto hombre que se cernía sobre ella.

"Disculpa el desorden," susurró ella. Ron miró al rededor y rió un poco. Si ella consideraba esto desorden, qué pensaría cuando estuvieran en su ca— _"¿qué dices? ¿Piensas llevarla a tu casa, acaso?"_ jamás le había sucedido esto con ninguna otra cliente, pero entonces bajó la mirada para observar nuevamente a los ojos grises de Annabeth. Esos que parecían estarle retando, tentando, y preguntando, todo al mismo tiempo y se dio cuenta de que sí, quería llevarla a su casa. Quería que Annabeth conociera todo de él.

"Eres arquitecto," no era una pregunta, pero Annabeth igual asintió y Ron le sonrió ampliamente. "Puedo verlo."

Dicho eso, las palabras no fueron necesarias de nuevo. Ron la besó como si no hubiese un mañana; ambos se sumergieron en ese mar de sábanas y se rindieron al placer.

* * *

El sol se coló por las persianas del cuarto y él abrió los ojos un poco encandilado. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Annabeth envuelta en las sábanas, acurrucada a su lado. Esto era nuevo. Nunca antes se había quedado a dormir en casa de una cliente. Pero de verdad, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no pensaba que Annabeth fuese sólo _una cliente más_. Sospechaba que ahora ella era mucho más que eso. Annabeth se había metido en su corazón prácticamente sin hacer nada, y luego él le había hecho el amor. No había sido sólo sexo. Era más que eso. Y ahora él esperaba que Annabeth también lo hubiese sentido.

Su corazón se encogió un poco cuando la sintió removerse a su lado. Annabeth abrió los ojos y lo miró con esos ojos grises turbulentos y hermosos, y entonces sonrió amplia y hermosamente. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver la sonrisa de una mujer.

"Buen día, Ro—" fue interrumpida por un rápido beso por parte de él.

"Percy. Mi nombre es Percy," "_Percy. ¡Su nombre es Percy!"_ pensó Annabeth mientras su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por saber el nombre de una persona.

"Percy," pronunció ella. Y lo besó. Ésta vez ella dio el primer paso y Percy estaba tan sorprendido como extasiado.

La tomó de la cintura y rodó sus cuerpos para que Annabeth quedara sobre él y ahora fue ella quién le hizo el amor a él. Suave y exquisitamente. Poniendo ambos sus corazones en ello.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde cuando Percy por fin iba de salida. Ambos estaban en la sala cerca de la puerta besándose, no queriendo realmente separase del otro. Pero Percy se tenía que ir. Resultaba ser que era un estudiante de biología marina y que eso de _gígolo_, como él lo llamaba, era un trabajo a medio tiempo para pagar por su universidad y ayudar a su madre con las cuentas. No estaban en una buena situación económica antes de que Percy empezara con su, err, trabajo y esa fue la forma más sencilla y rápida de conseguir dinero. Ahora, tenía que ir a estudiar pues era semana de finales. Últimamente había estado buscando otro trabajo ya que tenía más estabilidad y comenzaría la semana siguiente a trabajar en un acuario. Annabeth había sido su última cliente. ¡Vaya despedida!

"Puedes estudiar aquí," dijo Annabeth, no queriendo realmente separarse de Percy.

"Si me quedo aquí, haré todo menos estudiar," sentenció él con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Annabeth se sonrojara por recordar todos los actos de la noche anterior y la mayor parte del día.

"Está bien," cedió ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con Percy a su espalda. Abrió la puerta de par en par y luego la cerró de golpe. Su mirada era retadora, Percy soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué haces, Annabeth?" Inquirió riendo. Annabeth no pudo evitar reír también pero luego su mirada retadora volvió.

"¿Cuánto debo pagar por otra ocasión como ésta?" Dijo tratando de sonar seductora y, al parecer, lográndolo pues vio como los ojos verdes de Percy de pronto parecían fuego.

"Annabeth, preciosa," susurró él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y habló entre susurros directamente en el oído de Annabeth. Ella se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. "Para ti es gratis. Siempre gratis," fue lo que dijo antes de besarla ardientemente.


End file.
